


It's Snowing!

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Snowball Fight, jess/sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started to snow and Dean wants nothing but to play in the snow like he's a kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Snowing!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! feel free to let me know what you thought

Dean dropped his fork, making Mary jump when it clattered against the plate. He looked at his mom with a huge child-like grin. “It’s snowing!”

Mary glanced out the window and a smile spread across her face too, “Well, would you look at that, dear.”

When Mary looked back across the table to her son she found he was already out of the kitchen calling for Sam and Cas and Charlie.

Dean raced into the guest room, “Sammy, it’s snowing!”

“Oh I want to see,” Jess said pushing herself up from the bed.

Dean nodded his head and rushed out of the room, “Yeah, let me just get Cas and Charlie.”

Dean found the two in his mom’s living room, playing yet another video game. He stepped in front of the TV despite the angry grumbles from the people on the couch. “It’s snowing, you guys. Come on, we have to go out.”

Charlie hopped off the couch and reached for her coat. Cas got up too, but he complained instead of grabbing a coat. “Can’t we look at the snow later, I want to finish this game.”

Dean grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him to the door. “No way, babe, you and Charlie have been doing nothing but playing those video games for two days. You need some fresh air.” Dean put a coat on Cas and then wrapped a scarf around his neck before placing a blue hat on his head.

Cas grumbled some more, but Dean’s excitement got to him, especially when they opened the door to see snow sticking to the ground. The white stuff fell fast and was quickly starting to cover the grass. Dean reached down and rolled up some snow in his hand. Before Cas could figure out what he was doing Dean pelted him in the face.

“Snowball fight!” Charlie called from the driveway throwing another snowball at Cas.

“You’re on my team, Charlie!” Dean shouted as he ran across the yard. He rolled up some more snow and turned to throw it at his boyfriend. Cas ducked at the last second and it sailed past him towards the still open front door, smashing into Jess’s chest who was just walking out of the house.

There was a moment of silence as everyone waited to see how Sam’s very pregnant wife would react. Jess wiped the snow off of her and molding it into another ball. She threw it towards Dean but it fell short and laughter roared through everyone.

Mary shuffled out just in time to see Sam hit Dean with some snow for his wife. “Put a coat on, Dean, you’ll catch cold.”

Dean nodded, and headed back to the house only to be distracted by a snowball from Cas.

“Dean! Come quick! I made us a fort!” Charlie called from behind him. Dean turned to see a short wall of snow with Charlie crouched behind it, only the top of her red hair could be seen. As Dean ducked behind his and Charlie’s fort he heard Sam explaining to Cas how to build a wall with the snow.

Mary watched as her thirty something year old boys had a snowball fight as if they were still kids. She sat down on the porch steps next to her daughter-in-law.

“Sam’s missed Dean a lot.” Jess said, watching her husband trip on some snow and get pelted by Dean and Charlie.

“Those two have always been close.” Mary said with a smile.

Jess rubbed a hand over her belly, “I hope my babies will be that close.”

Mary patted Jess’s shoulder, “I know they will, dear.”

Just then an old rusty truck pulled into the driveway. Dean paused mid-throw to see who it was, giving Cas and Sam a chance to ambush him with snow. Dean shouted and tackled the two of them. Sam jumped out of the way just in time to avoid his brother, but knocked Charlie down in the process as Dean wrestled Cas in the snow.

Mary and Jess got up to greet the blonde who was climbing out of the truck. The two of them walked passed the four wrestling adults in the yard and stepped onto the driveway.

“Jo, it’s so good to see you.” Mary said wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde.

Jo smiled, “You too, Mary. Mom and Bobby will be in a few days, I decided to come ahead of them. And oh my God Jess! You’re pregnant!”

“Guilty,” Jess said stepping forward to hug Jo.

“Jo!” Dean shouted, cheeks flushed.

“What’s up, Dean-o.” Jo replied, giving Dean a hug.

“Nothing much, you want to stay with me and Cas so you don’t have to share a room with your parents?”

Jo shrugged, “Why not?”

“Awesome, come play in the snow with us.” Dean replied running backwards only to be tripped by Charlie who laughed at him. Dean jumped to his feet lightning fast and ran at the red head who yelped before running down the street away from him.

Sam and Cas greeted Jo before they all decided to go inside, leaving Dean and Charlie out in the cold. Sam started up a fire in the living room and Mary and Cas made some hot chocolate while Jess kept Jo company. The five of them relaxed by the fire, enjoying the snowy sight outside the window. It was several hours before Dean and Charlie finally came inside. Both their cheeks and noses were red and they were breathing heavy from playing outside.

“Dean, dear, you never put on your coat. I hope you didn’t get sick.” Mary said as she handed Dean a mug of hot chocolate.

“I’ll be fine.” Dean replied, snuggling close to Cas.

“It looks like it’ll snow all through the night.” Jess said looking outside.

“Great, I love the snow,” Dean said right before he let a huge sneeze.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!


End file.
